


Scent of the man/闻香识你

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: 一个闻不到信息素的Dixon,但他对Red味道一点都不好奇。





	Scent of the man/闻香识你

狄克森的牙齿轻轻陷进威尔比肩膀上的皮肤。威尔比收紧了手臂，他的膝盖太酸软，被热潮冲刷得漂浮不定，只能攀着一个人就像水草缠着一支描。狄克森不太确定该怎么做，他觉得自己抱着一只猫。他没有和这种柔软脆弱的小东西相处过，尽管他相信自己是喜欢它们的。威尔比被他扔下楼的时候是不是也轻得像一只猫？他思忖。  
威尔比抖得更厉害了。他趴在狄克森的肩窝里咕味着：“到床上去，杰森。”“不，“”狄克森舔过他肩膀上的齿痕，“虽然我他妈的闻不出来但你肯定湿透了。就在这儿。”  
他急不可耐地剥光了威尔比的马甲和衬衫。“转过去。”他说。雀斑散落在威尔比苍白的背上，狄克森本来打算用舌头一一数过（他早就想这么干了）。可是他只是情不自禁地凑上前去，用鼻尖抵住威尔比后颈上那个迷人腺体的位置，虔诚地嗅着。  
是什么诱惑了他？狄克森想知道。  
他的手沿着威尔比细瘦的腰线滑下去，他知道这个人身上仅有的伤疤都是他造成的。狄克森绕过凸起的疤痕组织，把手掌挤进他的裤子里。威尔比难耐地摩擦着大腿，被裤子束缚着阴茎让他忍不住发出一声呜咽。他整个臀缝都被体液浸湿，狄克森正试着把拇指塞进他湿软的穴口。不知膺足的年轻omega 追逐他的手指，踱起脚尖用他的拇指操着自己。  
他发出含含糊糊的呻吟，或许是在说什么。杰森，进来，杰森，我想要你。杰森。杰森。杰森。杰森。诸如此类。  
狄克森感觉自己的阴茎抽动了一下。又是什么诱惑了威尔比？他终于把自己埋进湿润灼热的肠道里的时候忍不住自问。一个总坐在广告公司玻璃窗前的漂亮男孩和一个暴躁的混蛋警察，一个被害人和一个行凶者，一个omega和一个alpha。他们之间只有荷尔蒙造成的天然联系。他太好了，狄克森心里的声音说，而我特别坏。  
威尔比被撑开，被充满。热液从他的生殖腔里涌出来带来失禁的错觉。他被重重地压在门上，乳头在冰凉的木材上磨得硬起来。狄克森握着他的阴茎，一边急切地操着他。空气里纠缠的信息素被关在老房子里，它们在这场性事之后会被小镇的新鲜空气冲淡，但是总有一些容易挥发的化合物藏在地毯和沙发的纤维里，在接下来的几个星期时不时地让威尔比想起此刻不断累积的快感，让他像个青少年一样无缘无故地硬起来。  
狄克森加快了操他的频率。他快射了。威尔比也是。他后颈上的一小块皮肤开始灼痛，omega的天 I性让他渴求一个标记。他的肠道挤压着狄克森的阴茎，诱惑他的alpha把种子留在他体内。他张大嘴巴用力呼吸，氧气却怎么都不够。  
狄克森咬住他。威尔比连指尖都在发抖。生理反应和他的惶恐背道而驰。门上沾着一股精液，他的眼泪滴到狄克森的手背上。  
他虚脱般地向后靠过去，发现自己的腺体和之前一样渴求。威尔比在肩窝那里里摸到一个牙印。“没有标记。“他轻轻地说，听起来既不疑惑也不失望。狄克森的也没有在他体内成结，精液从他放松的穴口流出来。  
“我闻起来是什么样的？”狄克森沉默了一会儿才开口，他问，“我一直都想知道。”  
威尔比以一个别扭的姿势依偎在狄克森怀里，可是他一点都不想动。他笑了一下，说：“你就不想知道我闻起来是什么样吗？”  
“你是橘子味的。”  
“我不是，杰森。”  
“你就是。”


End file.
